When can I see you again?
by changeofheart505
Summary: Merida knew coming to Burgess meant more freedom, but upon meeting a girl, she feels as if she should never leave. Who is this girl? Jacklyn. Her name is Jacklyn, Jack for short. Yuri!Jarida! Human!Fem!Jack! EugenexRapunzel, Hiccstrid. Now a Big Four/ROTBTD fic.
1. Chapter 1

When can I see you again?

**Kura: Hello!**

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 1

"But mum!" Merida Dunbroch whined. She followed her mother around. It had been a year since the whole M'ordu returning and her mother turning into a bear thing. The two got along better, but a trip to some village neither have heard of before, was a tad bit crazy.

"I don't like it either Merida, but we have to go. Heavens knows we don't want any troubles, again." Here Elinor gave her daughter a pointed look. Merida looked sheepish.

"It'll only be for a month. Oh, if ye go, I won't bother ye about yer princess duties. I know I haven't as much now, but there, yer as free as a wee wisp." Merida hugged her mother and ran off to pack. Elinor smirked at her retreating back. She always knew what to say now.

LATER THAT DAY

"So, the village is called Burgess. The people there live differently than us. So I want ye to behave," Fergus said, pointedly looking at his sons, Hamish, Hubert and Harris. The trio of boys just smiled. Which the King, Queen and Merida never knew was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Dad, why are we all goin'?" Merida asked after some time.

"Family outing, plus, I gave the maids the month off because of... ye know what and who." Merida nodded. It made sense, plus, she would and could do whatever she wanted in Burgess. But getting there would take days. So, she tried to pass the time... and she did, by sleeping. So it wasn't ling until they finally arrived.

"LAND-HO!" Fergus cried. Merida, who was close by ran over and saw land. She smiled widely. It felt like forever and finally, they docked. A man walked over to them. He had dark blond hair and brown eyes.

"Welcome to Burgess, I am Thomas Burgess founder of this fine town."

Fergus smiled, "Fergus of Dunbroch. I hope ye don't kind that I brought my family. Me wife Elinor, our daughter, Merida, and our sons, Hamish, Hubert and Harris." He pointed to each as he named them. Me rida looked around. All she wanted was to get a horse, she had to leave Angus behind, and go riding.

"Uh, ahem," she eared her throat, "but, do ye have a horse I can borrow, I want to explore a bit, I should be bac k for supper." Thomas nodded and motioned them to follow him. As they did, they passed villagers going on with their lives. Merida sighed when her mother told her it was late, so they were already having supper.

"Ye can go tomorrow. Promise." Elinor said and noticed a large fire.

"Thomas, what is going on over there?" Thomas smirked and led them to the fire. There, in front of the fire, stood a girl. She had chocolate hair and eyes. Merida founf herself at the brunette. "Who's she?"

Thomas smiled.

"Jacklyn Overland."

**Kura: Review! And yes, I am going to include yuri!Jarida, because I am awesome like that yeah-ha!**


	2. Chapter 2

When can I see you again?

**Kura: I used disney songs! Yeah! :D**

** Sakura: Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 2

"Jacklyn Overland?" Merida parroted. The girl had shoulder lenght brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"Yes, the town beauty. The lads and lasses all want to be with her or actually be her. She can always make kids behave and smile. That last one applies to adults as well." Thomas said. He led them to the fire, and sat on a log. Taking the hint, the Dunbroch family sat down as well. They had thought the girl was telling a story, but in reality, she was singing.

_"How high does the syccomore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know! And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn mon!..."_

They never heard this song before. Jacklyn bowed and smiled, "any more requests?" Dozens of hands, most of them tiny, went up. "Rosey?"

A little girl with blond pig tails smiled. "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes!" Jack smiled and nodded. Merida leaned over to Thomas, "Does she do this every night?" Thomas laughed and nodded.

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes, when your fast asleep..."_ Merida smiled at the soft melody, _"when you can dream, then you can start, a dream is a wish you make_" Merida smiled as another song ended.

"Yes, Dylan?" Jacklyn pointed to a boy, "Once Upon a Dream." Jacklyn nodded.

_"I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do, you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream. Once upon a time, I dreamed we be together inlove forever," _Merida sighed, she was going to like Burgess.

"I say we hear a story. Hmm?" Jacklyn suggested. The kids cheered, "alright, alright! Now... Once, in kingdom far far away, there lived a family. A brother, a sister, a mother and father. Times were hard on the family. The mother had fallen gravely ill." She gave a look of mourning, "it was dark and cold. That night, the mother passed away. The father told his children to get the doctor, but he lived across the dark forest, one and isolated from others. The sister went without question, but the brother knew something was wrong. He felt it," Jack patted her stomach, "in his belly!" This got laughs from everyone, "and how right his belly was. The doctor had gone mad! Mad I say! He kept screaming 'PITCH BLACK! PITCH BLACK! KING OF NIGHTMARES ARISE!' The boy looked around, fear growing as a man, about six feet tall appeared. His eyes were a cold golden color, his skin was grey and he had no eyebrows, but messy hair." Merida edged forwards, "he looked at the boy, and.." silence, "hmm, seems I forogot how the story went. You know what that means, right? Bed time, time for you to let the Sandman and Tooth Fairy visit you, Emma, we have to go!" A smaller girl rann over to Jacklyn. Merida sighed, she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Kura: Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

When can I see you again?

**Kura: New chapter.**

**Sakura: Jack and Merida finally meet in person. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Merida sighed. She just had the weirdest dream. She and her family had left Scotland and went to some place called Burgess. She turned in her bed. Weird... this didn't feel like her bed. Eyes snapping open, Merida was met by a very simple room. Her mother entered and smiled.

"I see ye finally woke up," she said.

"So, last night wasn't a dream..." Merida muttered, "I'm gonna ask Thomas if he has a horse for me. I want to go out for a ride."

"Be back by lunch time! Ye have three hours!" Merida nodded and ran off to find the founder of Burgess. She looked around, getting stares from everyone. She smiled and lazily waved to the children. It was then that she caught sight of a familiat brunette. Jacklyn walked by, cloak over her shoulders, a staff in her right hand. Behind her, following as if they were ducklings and Jacklyn was Mama Duck, were a bunch of... sheep? Only one lamb trotted next to the girl. Merida found herself staring at the adorable sight. After a moment, she snapped out of her daze and hurried over to the girl and her sheep.

"Uh," Merida said, "ahem. Excuse me!" Jacklyn turned around and leaned on her staff. A playfull smile crossed her features. "Ma name's Merida. I'm from Scotland. Uh, do you know where Thomas is?"

"Jacklyn Overland, but please call me Jack," Jacklyn said. "And I can take you to him." She motioned Merida to follow her.

'Jack? I like it,' Merida thought as she followed the other.

"So, what do you think of Burgess?" Jack asked after a moment of silence.

Merida smiled at Jack, "I like it so far. It's different than home."

"How different?"

"My mum is gonna let me do what I want while we're here. I'm as free as wee wisp."

"A wisp... oh, you mean a willow of the wisp!"

"Will-o-the-wisp, aye."

The two continued to walk in silence, Jack waved to anyone and everyone who greeted them. Merida did so as well. The people here seemed nice.

"Hello Merida! I see you met Jack." Thomas smiled as they approached him.

"Aye, I did. Now, about that horse..." Thomas laughed and motioned Merida to follow him.

"I hope to see you tonight," Jack said, "now, I have to go work." She waved heartidly and left. Sheep trailed behind her as she did.

"She reminds me of a mother duck and her ducklings." Thomas laughed once more and showed her the horses he had. Merida smiled at the many horses she saw. she finally chose a mare by the name of Belle. She saddled up and mounted onto the mare. "YAH!" She cried out and rode off. Thomas waved goodbye as she did. Merida whooped with joy as she entered the forest. She felt so free! The wind in her hair, the cool winter breeze, the snow on the ground, crunching under Belle's hooves! It was...

"Perfect." Merida whispered as she stopped. She looked out towards the field before her. She saw a bunch of sheep appear, followed by Jack. The barefooted girl used her crook to get the sheep to move, the same lamb from earlier still by her side. Merida trotted over.

"If I knew ye were coming this way, I woulda given ye a lift." She said casually. Jack jumped a bit before realizing who had spoken. Smiling, she walked over to the Scottish redhead. Planting her staff down, Jack leaned on it and sighed.

"No one really knows how to get here, and they don't like it." Jack frowned for a moment, "they say, and I quote, 'Jacklyn, it's too cold for a delicate girl like you! And wah wah wah!'" Merida laughed, scaring a few sheep back into the herd in front of them. Both girls looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "I like you! You seem fun, and the one thing I live to do, is fun." Jack smiled and nudged a sheep with her crook. Merida snorted as it refused to budge.

"Aw, poor wee lamb," she snickered. Jack stuck her tongue out at the Scott. She nudged the sheep once more and it finally moved. Jack gave Merida a smug look.

"Who's the poor wee lamb now?" She asked. At this, Merida snorted into another fit of laughter. Jack smiled broadly and swung her staff onto her shoulders, looking out towards the sheep before them. It was then that Merida realized her time should be up.

"I should get goin', told my mother I'd return for lunch." Jack nodded and waved goodbye as Merida rode off. It didn't take long for her to return to the house she and her family were staying at. She arrived just in time to smell something delicious. Merida smiled and entered the building, and sat herself down for lunch.

'She lives for fun, eh?' She wondered as she bit into some chicken, 'I can show 'er fun.'

**Kura: Review please. And should I make this another Big Four fic, or just yuri!Jarida?**


	4. Chapter 4

When Can I See You Again?

**Kura: Here's the next chapter.**

**Sakura: Enjoy. **

Chapter 4

"Merida, yer father and I are going out into town, watch yer brothers!" Elinor said as she walked outside. Merida huffed and looked at her brothers. The sun was setting and she could see children walking towards the village center.

"C'mon boys! Let's go to the village center," she said as her brothers stood, "I think I know what'd goin' on." Clutching Hubert by his hand, she made him hold onto Harris and him hold onto Hamish. Opening the door to their temporary home, Merida led the boys to the village center. Sure enough, Jack walked right into the middle of the crowd. Her skirt was a safe distant away from the fire. Merida made her way into the gathering crowd and sat close to the front. Spotting the redhead, Jack walked over and whispered into her ear. Merida almost laughed and nodded.

"I'm glad to see you were all able to make it!" Jack said cheerfully, "now, back to the story, but first, I'm going to have a new friend of mine help me out. Everyone, Merida Dunbroch!" Merida walked over and smiled. Soft claps filled the air, "okay, so where was I?"

"Pitch Black and the boy," Merida told her, "Pitch was looking at him, searching for his fear."

"Ah, yes. He looked into the boys eyes, searching for his fear," Jack leaned forward and stared intently into a small boys eyes, "of course, the forest was inhabited by someone else. Any guesses who?" Everyone shrugged, "the Queen of Bravery and Summer!" Merida took this as her moment to whip out a wooden sword. A toy she would play with when she was younger.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY HOME!" She bellowed. The children shrieked in joy as she did.

"Her name was Courage Braveheart," Jack said, "Pitch Black looked into her eyes!But he saw nothing but firey rage! The boy looked in wonder at Courage, wanting to thank her, but alas, Courage had to go at once, but not before speaking to the boy."

Merida walked over to the boy Jack had gazed at intently, "What were you doin' here lad? Can't ye tell that this forest is full of dangers around every corner? What were ye thinking?! I don't want to see ye here again!"

"The boy looked for his sister, and upon finding her, he looked into Courage's eyes and asked, "Why do you stay here? And why did you help me?" Courage turned her gaze onto him and said..."

"I stay here because this is my home. I came here everyday as a wee lassie, and one day, I never left. I changed, and ever since I lived here. As to why I helped ye, ye remind of someone I knew. Someone who held wonder in his eyes and cared deeply for me. Never give that up laddie, now shoo before I shoot ye with ma bow!" Merida teasingly waved her bow at the boy.

"The boy smiled and took his sister and walked out of the story. The girls woke and looked at him. "Nicholas?" She asked. Nicholas looked at her, "Yes Catherine?" He asked. "Why do you still wonder about the world?" Nicholas looked at the night sky, seeing the moon above them. He smiled and set his gaze on her as he laid her own the porch of his home. "I see wonder in everything, because it's the one part of my childhood I never want to lose, and I don't want you to lose it too." Closing her eyes, Catherine fell asleep on their porch. Nicholas looked up at the moon and gave a silent yes. He watched as he grew taller, his dark hair turned white, he got bigger, he had grown a beard and tattoos and markings appeared on his arms. He looked up at the moon and smiled when he heard it say, "You are Nicholas St. North, Guardian of Wonder." Nicholas looked at Catherine one last time before leaving."

"They say Nicholas St. North would travel back to the forest where he first encountered Pitch Black and Courage, but his one day of glore fell on December. Why? Nicholas St. North, is known to as all, as Father Christmas, and he protects every sinlge one of ye from Pitch Black, bringing wonder to ye yearly." Merida and Jack bowed as claps filled the air. Merida smiled as she pulled Jack aside. Her brothers quickly followed the two.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out," Jack said, "you made a great Courage!" Merida snorted.

"Are ye busy tomorrow?" She asked. Jack shook her head, "it's my day off. Why?"

"I'm gonna show ye my way of fun!"

**Kura: YES! I made Jack's story the story on how North became a Guardian! BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sakura: Review! And in a few chapters, this becomes a Big Four fic!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Can I See You Again?

**Kura: Hello again. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 5

"Aaaaaand, why are we going to... Burgers?" Tuffnut asked Hiccup. The scrawny brunette sighed in irritation.

"Burgess, Tuff, Burgess, not... Burgers, where did you even get that? Does a Burger even exist?!" He asked in retaliation. The blond just staredmat him before moving on to stand next to his sister, Ruffnut. Hiccup sighed once more and walked over to his father. "So, _why_ are we going to Burgess? Or did Tuff have it right about it being called Burgers?" Stoick the Vast laughed as he patted Hiccup on the back.

"Just some business, besides, they may make good allies." Hiccup nodded when he felt a nudge on his right leg. Smiling at the Night Fury besides him, Hiccup continued to watch the waters before him until a small sign of land appeared.

* * *

"Please Eugene? For me?" Rapunzel pouted. It has been a food four months since their encounte with Gothel and Rapunzel's return to her real home. Her father had just discovered a small village, or was it a colinie? anyways, he planned to form an alliance with the people there, maybe offer them the chance to live in Corona. Rapunzel let her eyes water and her pout quiver. Eugene groaned before nodding. Squealing in delight, Rapunzel ran to her fathet to tell him Eugene had said yes to the trip. Eugen smiled as he watched her leave. He had popped the question several times, but her answer was always no. But how bad could this trip be?

Okay, remember that whole 'how-bad-could-this-trip-be?' yeah, Eugene was wrong, it was dull, lame, why did he come again? Oh yeah, Rapunzel's deadly puppy dog eyes. Well, if it meant she was happy...

* * *

Merida smiled as Jack approaced her. The girl's brunette hair was tied back in a bun.

"So... what, may I ask, is your idea of fun?" Jack asked. Merida smirked as she whistled loudly. Belle trotted over and Merida lifted Jack and placed her on the saddle. Squeaking at the sudden movement, Jack clung onto the horse. Merida hoped on behind her.

"Ye'll see Jack, ye'll see." Was all Merida said as they rode off into the forest. "Have ye ever climbed anything before?" She asked after a moment.

Jack looked at her after a moment, "Only a tree..." Merida laughed as she stopped Belle.

"Well... it's better than nothin'. I asked because of this!" She motioned to a clearing. There was a small lake with a cliff and a waterfall, "time for ye to learn my version of "fun" Jack!"

**Kura: Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

When Can I see you again?

**Kura: New chapter, yay! **

**Sakura: We hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 6

"LAAAAAAND HOOOOOOO!" Tuffnut cried, "BURGERS HERE WE COME!"

"IT'S _BURGESS!_" Hiccup and Astrid groaned out. Tuff stared at them and shrugged, not caring. Stoick smiled as Burgess appeared... along with another ship.

'What?' He wondered as they docked.

* * *

"WOW!" Rapunzel gasped as Burgess appeared. She held onto the railing of her father's ship as they entered the harbor. As they did, another ship appeared.

'I wonder who's that ship could belong to...' she wondered as Eugene walked her off the ramp.

"Welcome to Burgess!" A man said with a smile, "I'm Thomas Burgess, owner and founder of Burgess." Thomas shook hands with the two men infront of him. One was a huge redhead and the other a brunette who wasn't as large.

"I'm King Julian from Corona, this is my wife, Rosella and our daughter, Rapunzel. That young man is Eugene Fitzherbert, a family friend," the brunette said as they shook hands.

The redhead clapped a hand on Thomas' shoulder, "Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk. That's my son, Hiccup, and his friends, Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and his cousin Snotlout. If ye were wondering about the names, it's a Viking thing." Stocik shrugged. Thomas coughed and faced both men.

"Why don't I give you a tour? Perhaps the children would like to look around? There's another family here, the DunBroch from Scotland." Stoick gaped at him, it's been a long time since the rivalry between the scots and vikings, but who knew when it could return! No matters, he as here on business, not to worry about a dead rivalry.

"They had four children with them, a daughter and three young sons," Thomas continued, "there daughter hit it off with one of our most popular sheperdess. I believe they went off into the forest." Rapunzel's eyes widened and she looked at her parents with large eyes. Sighing, Julian and Rosella nodded and waved her and Eugene off. Hiccup and his friends quickly followed with their dragons.

* * *

Merida laughed as Jack struggled to climb the side of the cliff.

"I thought ye said ye knew how to climb!" She laughed. Below her, Jack pouted and stuck her tongue out childishly.

"I said I climbed a tree, not a cliff! It's completely different!" She snapped in a playful tone. When she did manage to get to the top, she wasn't able to catch her breath seeing as to how Merida pushed her off the waterfall and into the lake below. Merida laughed when Jack shrieked but then she was knocked over by a... dragon?

"TOOTHLESS! OH GODS, I AM SO SORRY!" A boy said as he ran over, peering over the edge. Merida and Jack rose and gaped at him, the dragon, and everything and everyone behind him.

* * *

Hiccup felt bad. He hadn't known there was anyone near by. And Toothless knocking them over the side of a cliff. Rapunzel peaked over the side as well.

"Are you two okay?!" She asked. Merida and Jack nodded and began shoving each other down while laughing. Toothless gave a toothless grin and knocked Hiccup and Rapunzel over as well and gave a dragon like laugh.

_**SPLASH!**_

Hiccup and Rapunzel swam up and were splashed once more by a grinning Merida and Jack.

"FREE FOR ALL!" Jack declared as the rest of the group on the cliff jumped in. The results of their water splash fight was a nice camp out near a fire provided by the dragons.

"So, I'm Rapunzel, that's Eugene, and this little guy is Pascal," she held out her hand which held a chameleon.

"Hiccup," Hiccup said, "please don't laugh, that's Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Astrid."

"I'm Merida DunBroch," Merida said.

"Jacklyn Overland," Jack said, "but I prefer Jack." Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup smiled at each other, a friendship shining in their future.

**Kura: They met! YES!**

**Sakura: Review.**


End file.
